Crystal Sapphire
by starstreaker33
Summary: Sapphire isn't like the other femmes, she is the last and the first Crystionian femme to survive. She was given up and left out on the streets of Kaion to be adopted by Ironhide and his mate. Years later she is place with a great responsibility as the last Crystionian. She falls in love with the twins. What is laid before them in their journey. (Hope you like!)
1. Chapter 1

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both dumped by Fray not the group a Femme named Fray. She arrived with another femme, but the three have know each other for a millennial which was quite sad.

Sapphire had a bad past since her parents abandoned her because femmes that were born in the Crystal City were to be killed. So she grew up in the orphanage, until she was older and was able to leave the retched place. She had an optic on the two gladiator twins.

Everyone was in the Rec Room the twins getting drunk, Sapphire talking with her friend Greaterspark, and everyone just talking about random stuff.

"Hey don't the twins look cute tonight?" Sapphire said. Greaterspark snort and broke down laughing.

"What?" Sapphire asked confused.

"You think you could get a chance at the Twin Terrors with out your step-father finding out." Greater said.

It was true Sapphire was adopted off the streets by Ironhide and Chromia when she was young and kicked out of the orphanage because of her strange powers and voice.

"Yeah so I'm older now and plus there single now what difference does it make?" Sapphire asked. Greaterspark shook her head and answered, "The difference is that your step daddy will rip off your interfacing port." Sapphire sighed Greater was right her father really hated the twins because they seemed to annoy him all the time which was quite often.

"Hey lil' lady" Jazz said. Sapphire looked up and smiled nodding in reply. Ironhide started to walk over and smile saying, " This young mech will be courting you." Sapphire optics went wide with shock and she stood up and walked up to her father.

"You dare think you can make a mech court me, because you chose him to court me." she hissed. Her sapphire eyes glowed brighter and seemed to steam with hate.

"I love someone else even if they may not love me back I still care for them!" she said. This time her blue color with red and orange flames seemed to burst to life.

She had a very bad temper and whenever her temper seemed to grow it made her frame do "weird" things. No one seemed to get up and stop Sapphire from pushing her father further against the wall.

Sunstreaker of course now drunk from to much high grade walked up and turned Sapphire towards him and kissed her right on the lips. Sapphire squeaked a tiny bit and just let herself rest against Sunstreaker's chassis. Sideswipe wanted to be part of the action so he walked over and whispered something in Sunstreaker's audio receptor and the two swept a very unhappy Sapphire off the ground.

No one even bothered to stop them, not even her step father or her real father.

Upon arriving at the twins quarters Sapphire jumped out of Sunstreaker's arms and pinned him against the wall growling. Her sapphire optics gleamed seductively making Sunstreaker smirk. Sideswipe came up behind her and kissed her neck with passion. She spun around and met Sideswipe face to face. She pushed him on the berth receiving a grunt from Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker crawls on top of Sapphire and uncovers his cable he whispers in her audio receptor, "How 'bout you suck some cable for us hmm?" Sapphire turned her helm to met his lips and kissed them gently and got off of Sideswipe and leaned down to Sunstreaker's cable and gently suckled. Sunny moaned loudly with pleasure until she stopped to crawl up on his lap and uncover her port and slid Sunny's cable into her port wincing.

Sunstreaker looked up and brushed his lips against her metal breast plates. Sideswipe came up behind her and bite down lightly on her neck making her whimper slightly. Her breathing was shaky making Sunstreaker lean in for a kiss while she rode his cable. She latched on to Sunstreaker's lips and battle for dominance. She wouldn't give in for Sunstreaker so Sunny gave up and let her explore his mouth.

"You feel so good Sapphire!" Sunstreaker moaned. Sapphire let go and rest her helm on Sunstreaker's shoulder and started to breath heavy. She turned to Sideswipe and removed his cable plating and started so rub her servos over it. Sideswipe moaned and grabbed her hips and leaned down to kiss her neck up and down while Sunstreaker was thrusting himself hard into her. Sapphire groaned loudly and kissed Sideswipe's nose bridge making him lift his head up so she could reach his lips. She took hold of his lips Sides let her take over.

"Ah Sunstreaker faster!" Sapphire moaned loudly. Sunstreaker thrust himself into her hard then before and bit down on her neck making her moan into Sideswipe mouth. Lubricant was all over Sunstreaker's lap, by the time he slowed pace.

She got up off of Sunstreaker's lap and placed herself in the crook of his legs again and sucked his cable. Sideswipe saw this as a chance to slid his cable into her port and thrust himself into her as hard as he could. Sapphire licked Sunstreaker's cable in kissed the very tip. Sunstreaker smiled which was rare at Sapphire who was moaning with Sideswipe's vicious thrust. She turned her head and growled at Sideswipe who snarled back.

"How bout we spark bond you know become mates?" Sunstreaker suggested. Sapphire liked the idea and so did Sideswipe and all of their sparks came out and merged into a big ball of blue light. By the time they became mates Sideswipe overloaded into Sapphire.

**I hope you like the first chapter and I hope that it is alright. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sunstreaker woke up and found his arm wrapped around a blue with red and orange flames femme and he started to scream until she rolled over and snuggled deep into his chassis. She opened her optics and looked up into the gladiators eyes tiredly before she leaned her head back down and got comfortable once again sending love pulses into Sunstreaker's spark.

Another hour passed and Sapphire awoke with a sick feeling in her stomach. Seeing the fact she was pinned in Sunstreaker's arms she just stayed still and went back to sleep.

Another hour passed and Sideswipe awoke and smiled seeing a femme snuggled between him and Sunstreaker. She was beautiful and seemed to show her beauty against Sunstreaker's frame. She began to stir along with Sunstreaker and once her optics opened she jumped over Sideswipe and ran to the wash rooms and purged.

Once finished she walked out and looked at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's confused faces.

"Um got a little sick do you want me to leave?" she said shyly. Sunstreaker smirked and stood up and grabbed her arms and kissed her deeply making her moan. She smiled in the kiss and jumped on his hips and took his face in her servos. She released his lips with a wet pop and smiled saying, "Can we interface again please?!" Sapphire leaned back and gave him the puppy dog look making him chuckle.

Sapphire smiled and jumped off lunging forward making Sunstreaker fall on the berth and almost on Sideswipe. She smiled and bit down on his neck making me gasp in surprise, she let go and smiled and grind her hips against Sunstreaker's. She then looked over to Sideswipe and crawled towards him, Sideswipe smiled and moved back slightly.

Sapphire traced his chassis smirking, "Are you afraid of me Siders?" she asked. Sideswipe smirked back and clashed his lips with hers. He pushed back against Sunstreaker's lap while he pinned her servos above her head. Sunstreaker smiled and took hold of her servos for Sideswipe as he leaned down and kissed her breast plates making her moan. Sunstreaker leaned over her and kissed her harshly, Sapphire shut her optics and moaned when she felt Sideswipe move down to her port.

Sideswipe removed her port plating and stuck his fingers into her wet port. Sapphire threw her head back and removed from Sunstreaker's lips and gasped when Sideswipe stuck his fingers into her port. She started to whimper she kept her optics closed. She opened them and looked up into worried optics.

"What?" she asked. Sunstreaker smiled and shook his helm. She frowned when he lifted her up and started to head to the door. She closed her port and Sideswipe covered up his cable. Walking out the door they headed to Med bay because Ratchet commed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe asking them to take her down there.

Sunstreaker laid her on the berth with her crossing her arms glaring at him. That was when Optimus walked in with Ironhide and Chromia.

"Um listen Sapphire there is something you need to know." Ironhide started.

Sapphire huffed and nodded her head in a way to tell them to continue. Optimus opened his spark chamber and a bright teal colored orb came out. Sapphire's chest plates opened automatically and the same colored orb came out and seemed to dance around with Optimus spark.

_That's immossible._Sapphire thought to herself. When sparks would dace around together in the same pattern it was a bond with Creator and Creation.

"Sapphire looked at Optimus and energon tears started to stream down her faceplates. She stood up and ran up to Optimus who also had tears streaming down his face, once she latched onto Optimus sturdy frame she buried her face into his chassis. Optimus wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

Once their sparks got back to the rightful owner the two connected through their special bond sending love.


End file.
